Republic of Socotra
' History ' After having faced religious persecution within the nearby Oman, Christian tribes chose to seek refuge in the four isles of Socotra. These tribes founded Centronom, Socotra's capital, and began to embrace the thought of Socotra being their new home. Constant economic growth and the people's will to be industrious allow them to rise from poverty to affluence. Still remembering the religious pogroms they had to face, a petition was forwarded to President Caius Alexandrian in order to affirm Christianity as the one and oly national religion. At the 1st of July 2010, the President accepted and announced Christianity as the state's official religion. Furthermore, the President stated: "''No citizen shall be ostracized for his religious belief again as all of us got to know the consequences. I don't care if someone's a Muslim or a Christian! I only care about the circumstance that they are my fellow citizens and have a right to follow their faith. And believe me but one thing... I will make those pay who are unwilling to follow this'." ' National Motto ' NEC PLURIBUS UNUM. Not with many but one. President Caius Alexandrian considered the Socotrans not to be just thirteen tribes living on a group of islands but one proud people of equal heritage and excellence. ' National Animal ' The catfish is the national animal of Socotra as primary source of food. Some Socotran tribes have the catfish as their heraldic animal. ' National Plant ' The national plant is the so called Dragon Blood Tree. The old myths narrate about this unique kind of tree that he grew when the last dragons passed away and shed their blood on the soil. ' Economy ' The Republic of Socotra's economy bases on mining coal and silver. Fishing and goat herding provide the most important supplies of nourishment. Current trade contracts with other nations allow Socotra to stockpile goods like cattle, pigs, rubber, sugar, uranium and wine. ' Political System ' The President is head of state, however, his primary duty is to accept or refuse proposals that are forwarded to him by the Committee of the Thirteen Tribes of Socotra. The President has to be nominated by the Committee but must not be a present of a former member of the Tribal Committee. The President is nominated for life time but has nonetheless the right to retire. Seven voices of thirteen are sufficient to appoint him. If there aren't seven voices for one candidate, it is considered adequate to elect the candidate with the most members of the Commitee behind him; a majority is not necessary if most Committee members remain undecided or can't find a compromise. A legal Committee member has to be a member of the tribe he was elected for and represents his or her tribe's political issues. Everything regarding the nation is decided by the Committee. Tribe members are welcomed to ask their representatives within the Committee to decide about petitions, proposals and lawsuits. ' NPO Membership ' On 8th of July 2010, the Republic of Socotra got the full membership of the New Pacific Order and can call herself a proud member since then.